


Sarah Walker's Mission Log, Day 1141

by Principia



Series: Sarah Walker's Mission Logs [7]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Season/Series 04, sarahwalkermissionlog.tumblr.com
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Principia/pseuds/Principia





	Sarah Walker's Mission Log, Day 1141

Day 1141:

[Sarah’s jaw is pulsing, and she looks about ready to strangle someone.]

_Banner_ day for Operation Bartowski. I got into the gory details in my report, and I _really_ don’t feel like rehashing them here. But I need to talk to someone about this, and I can’t talk to Chuck. Because it’s _about_ Chuck.

[Sarah takes a deep breath to calm herself down.]

To be perfectly blunt, my family situation _sucks_. It always has… sucked, to one degree or another. Chuck’s childhood wasn’t exactly idyllic either, but he doesn’t even _try_ to protect himself. He’s so _desperate_ for that connection, with whatever _passes_ for a parent, that he left himself wide open. And she paid him back by running him over with a Mack truck.

_Obviously_ , Mary didn’t give a damn about that house, she certainly left it without looking back, but to come back to California, to worm her way back into Chuck’s heart just so she could get into Orion’s base and take it apart, that, that takes a _special_ kind of person.

[Sarah makes a disgusted noise.]

Who _knows_ how important the work stored in that base could’ve been. I know Orion spent 20 years tearing around the world looking for his wife, Chuck told me how focused he was, but how many other people did Chuck’s dad help along the way? How many more people could what he left behind have helped? There was probably another entire gigantic Intersect update’s worth of information down there.

But never mind the _Intersect_. The house Chuck grew up in, _everything_ that connected him to the only person besides Ellie with a _legitimate_ claim to being Chuck’s parent, Stephen, _Orion_ , that bi — _Frost_ destroyed it.

I know Alexei Volkoff is literally the one who blew it up, but she _brought him there_. And I don’t buy for a _second_ that she gave us a chance to escape out of the goodness of her heart. She _wants_ something.

And Chuck… even after all this he’s floating around some lost kid. It’s like watching one of the monkeys in those old, mean psychological experiments from the ’50s. We covered those in psyops training. 

You had this scientist, Harlow, he built a series of ever more sadistic fake moms for these poor baby monkeys to hold onto… and no matter how _horrible_ he made the surrogates, those little guys would just cling and cling and cling, would ~always~ keep coming back to their “mom,” because they didn’t have anyone or anything else, they didn’t know any better.

But Chuck _has_ a good mother, Ellie, as much as she shouldn’t have had to have the job, and he has some _great_ friends. And he has someone to cling to who isn’t going to freeze him or blast him or shock him or stab him. _Me_.

[Sarah shakes her head, as if she’s wondering whether she’ll ever really understand Chuck’s thought processes. Then she reaches forward and shuts off the camera.]


End file.
